


Abundance (Traducción)

by Maya_0196



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, Murder, Neil is a Serial Killer, Obsessive Behavior, Self-Indulgent, This is random and kind of a weird AU, Traducción, Two Shot, Unhealthy Relationships, serial killer au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Su autobús llegaba tarde. Por suerte, había un agradable hombre que podía llevarlo a casa.Traducción autorizada por ToxicLaughter.





	Abundance (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Abundance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329296) by [ToxicLaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicLaughter/pseuds/ToxicLaughter). 



> EXENCIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD.
> 
> ‘The Good Doctor’ le pertenece a David Shore y Daniel Dae Kim, así como a sus casas productoras Sony Pictures Television y ABC Studios. Esta obra está realizada sin ánimo de lucro. 
> 
> El trabajo que leerás a continuación se trata de una traducción. La trama presentada está ideada y escrita por ToxicLaughter -usuario en Archive of our own-, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura. 
> 
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario.  
> No autorizo, bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re-publicaciones de esta obra en esta y cualquier otra página. Si ves publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en relación a lo mencionado en el párrafo anterior, ¡Denuncia!  
> Sin más, disfruten la lectura.

**Abundance**

Por ToxicLaughter

Traducción: **Alyssa S.**

* * *

**Primera parte:**

**Impulsos**

 

 Cenizas cayeron de la punta de su cigarrillo al suelo de una forma menos qué elegante. Antes que fuera despedido y le retiraran la licencia para ejercer, había odiado siquiera la idea de fumar. Pero ahora que tenía tan poco para vivir, ¿a quién le importaba lo que le sucedía a sus pulmones?

Lo habían despedido por ‘ _una considerable cantidad de inexplicables muertes durante sus operaciones’_. En otras palabras, por matar a muchas personas bajo la imagen de un cirujano. Estaba decepcionado qué no lo hayan descubierto antes. Después de casi quince años de rasgar una arteria equivocada por ahí, cortar un órgano vital por allá. Incluso, una vez había cortado el corazón de alguien y con la misma cerró su pecho. Nadie se había dado cuenta.

Creía qué todo era culpa de Glassman. Aaron Glassman había sentido que algo estaba mal y no podía entender qué era. Así que lo dejaron ir. Le arrebataron su licencia medica y su nombre fue puesto junto a otros en la pequeña lista negra de aquellos médicos qué ya no se le permitían practicar.

Casi inmediatamente después habían contratado a un nuevo médico para cubrirlo. Su nombre era Coyle y conocía toda la historia sobre ese hombre. Era bastante coquetón y demasiado agradable, en especial con el personal femenino. Neil era un asesino sí, pero no un pervertido. No toleraría que sus residentes tengan que pasar por esa falta de respeto. La muerte de Coyle sería escandalosa, pero nadie lo echaría de menos.

Era la primera vez que mataría a alguien fuera del hospital y sus manos ya temblaban de emoción. No podía esperar a poner sus manos alrededor de la garganta de Coyle y apretarlas.

Claire venía saliendo del hospital, todavía en su uniforme, con Jared a su lado. Se veían miserables, tal y como pensó que estarían. Ella agitaba su mano mientras hablaba con Jared. Una cabeza, sin embargo, sobresalió entre ellos, con castaño cabello rizado; este también llevaba puesta una bata. Neil se preguntó si se había contratado a un nuevo residente. Recordó que Glassman discutía sobre un nuevo residente meses antes de que lo despidieran, pero nada había quedado resuelto.

Sus dos antiguos residentes parecían conocerlo y charlaron con él durante un rato suficiente corto hasta dejarlo en la parada de autobús. Neil miró a su alrededor, no había muchas personas fuera. Su mirada regresó hacia Claire y Jared quienes se dirigían al estacionamiento.

Esperó unos minutos más, mirando al hospital y esperando ver salir a Coyle, pero se aburrió. Sus manos ya estaban quietas y casi toda la adrenalina se había ido. Y eso no era bueno. Frotó su boca, soltando una maldición para sí antes de dirigirse a su coche. Estaba a punto de alejarse del lugar cuando su ojo notó al joven residente sentado en la parada de autobús, quien empezaba a mostrarse preocupado. Neil miró su reloj: nueve y media.

El autobús llegaba tarde. Neil tuvo una pequeña lucha interna. Este chico probablemente no merecía morir, pero tampoco muchos de sus pacientes. Además, Coyle no estaba aquí para perecer y el chico era un blanco fácil.

Se detuvo justo frente a la parada del autobús, con las manos temblantes una vez más, y bajó el cristal de su ventana.

—¿Necesitas un aventón?

El residente lo miró sólo un momento antes de desviar su mirar.

 —No, gracias.

—Vamos, no creo que el autobús venga pronto. Cometería un grave error si dejara que te quedaras aquí sentado, en el frío.

—No hace tanto frío… —jugó con los tirantes de la mochila entre sus piernas—; el Dr. Glassman saldrá del trabajo pronto. Él me llevará.

Neil no pudo evitar sonreír, una mueca que mostraba todos sus dientes, ancha y depredadora. Había encontrado una entrada.

—Aaron me envió. Dijo que no quería que te fueras solo. —El residente frunció las cejas. Neil sabia por experiencia que era probable que el Dr. Glassman _pudiera no_ decir eso, pero esperaba que pudiera ser lo suficiente convincente. Meléndez se inclinó sobre el asiento del pasajero, abriendo la puerta—. Vamos, entra antes que se haga demasiado frío.

En honor a la verdad, estaba sorprendido de que el más joven se haya parado y metido a su coche. Puede que esperara un poco más de resistencia y dudas. Pero, por desgracia, esta persona era demasiado confiada. Neil se presentó, ofreciendo su mano para saludarlo más fue rechazado cuando el chico se encogió en su asiento y se alejó de Meléndez.

—Soy el Dr. Shaun Murphy, residente del departamento de cirugía aquí en St. Buenaventura.

—Ya lo sabía —En realidad no. Pero Shaun Murphy no necesitaba saber eso—. ¿Cómo te está yendo hasta ahora?

—Sí eres Neil Meléndez, fuiste despedido hace unas semanas. Por conducta inapropiada.

Sonrió. Así qué eso habían colocado en los libros, ¿eh? No pudieron escribir « _uno de nuestros responsables médicos quirúrgicos de alto nivel era un asesino_ », ¿o sí?

—Sí, hubo unas cuantas circunstancias extenuantes. —Shaun hizo un movimiento en su cabeza para demostrar la aceptación de su repuesta. Neil pensó que no podía ser más fácil.

Le preguntó a Shaun su dirección, solo para tenerlo por un poco más de tiempo antes de que empezara a conducir donde le indicó. El trayecto era bastante silencioso. Shaun no hablaba mucho y Meléndez no iba a presionarlo. Cuando se acercaban al complejo de apartamentos de Shaun, dio cuantas vueltas equivocadas y tomó caminos que nunca había recorrido hasta que encontró un callejón vacío.

Neil aparcó el coche en el lugar, y suspiró.

—Odio hacer esto tan cliché —salió del coche mientras habló, dejando la puerta abierta para que Shaun aun le pueda escuchar—, pero realmente no había planeado muy bien esto. Vi algunos episodios de ese programa llamado Dexter, y pensé que podía hacer las cosas que hizo. Sin mucho alboroto, ni líos. Pero no estoy seguro de dónde conseguir esa cantidad de plástico. ¿Tú la tienes? —cerró su maletero, el bisturí ya sostenido su mano. Jugó con el pequeño objeto mientras se dirigía hasta la puerta de Shaun.

Antes de siquiera tocarla, esta se abrió y reveló a Shaun mirándolo. Neil no pudo moverse cuando el residente salió de su carro, aparentemente sin notar lo que había dicho, y dónde estaba.

—Gracias por el viaje —soltó por lo bajo—, pero creo que te perdiste. Pediré un taxi.

Estaba sin palabras; Neil estaba confundido. Con el cuchillo todavía en mano y su corazón siguiendo latiendo como loco por el deseo de asesinar, observó a Shaun Murphy caminar por el callejón hacia la calle, tomar un taxi e irse. Sucedió tan rápido que todavía sentía poder alargar su brazo y, con un movimiento, clavar su arma en el pecho del hombre.

La rabia que lo embargó fue instantánea. De golpe cerró la puerta de pasajero antes de meterse en su coche y condujo hasta la parte de la ciudad que sabe está infestada del peor tipo de gente. Una vez allí, se estacionó en la mitad de la acera y bajó. La primera persona que vio era un anciano, durmiendo. Tomándolo de sus cabellos, lo despertó para tirarlo al suelo. Vio rojo, no podía controlarse; hundió el cuchillo en la cara del hombre, una y otra vez. Solo bastaron unos segundos más de gritos antes de que el vagabundo estuviera muerto.

Pero Neil Meléndez no pudo parar. Continuó hasta que sintió su brazo tan cansado que no pudo levantarlo más.

Bajó la mirada hacia su obra maestra. La cara del viejo parecía carne picada. Secándose el sudor y la sangre de la frente, hizo lo mejor que pudo para limpiar la escena de su crimen, asegurándose que no quedara nada que lo vincule. Era un crimen de conveniencia. Pasional. Pero tenía que volver a sus cabales sí quería repetir la experiencia.

Cubrió su asiento con una manta que tomó de su cajuela antes de subirse a su auto, completamente agotado. Si acechaba por la ventana, aun podía ver el cadáver del hombre. No sentía nada por el acto que acaba de cometer con excepción de algo. Algo que se metía en su cerebro. Las personas debían temerle, pensó. Miró sus manos cubiertas de sangre, limpiándolas en su rostro. Deberían tener miedo de lo que podía hacer, no se suponía que le agradezcan un viaje a la peor parte de la ciudad. No debían confiar en él. Ya no.

* * *

No había nada en las noticias sobre el vagabundo muerto y Neil estaba sorprendido por eso. Un poco frustrado, más bien. Desearía poder tener un poco de reconocimiento. No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, se dijo mientras se sentaba a esperar en el estacionamiento del hospital por segunda noche consecutiva. Estaba apagando su tercer cigarrillo contra su bota, esperando que sus residentes salgan.

Coyle fue el primero en salir, seguido muy de cerca por un Jared con ojos de cachorro y una servil Claire. Podía ver a Shaun un poco más atrás del grupo, mirándose claramente incómodo. Sonrió y pensó: una parte de él desea haber sido quien asista a Shaun, pero también creía que podía encontrar al chico un poco molesto. Como un extraño, sin embargo, podía admirar su forma de ver a través de toda la mierda de Coyle.

Tal y como la anterior noche, Jared y Claire se adelantaron hacia el estacionamiento. Coyle se sentó al lado de Shaun en la parada de autobús. Los dos parecían estar en una profunda discusión. Bueno, más bien el Dr. Matt Coyle parecía estar en una profunda discusión con un distraído Dr. Shaun Murphy. Neil se preguntó sí podía conseguir que Shaun se meta en su coche dos noches seguidas. De inmediato ignoró ese pensamiento al recordar exactamente por qué estaba aquí: darle a Coyle lo que merece.

El autobús llegó a los pocos minutos, Coyle llegando a colocar su mano en la espalda de Shaun. El residente se agachó y estremeció, murmurando antes de correr hacia el autobús.

Meléndez fue rápido al pararse, acercándose a Coyle antes de que el autobús estuviera incluso fuera de la vista. Siguió de cerca al otro hombre, con cuidado de no ser visto.

Cuando alcanzaron el coche del médico y Coyle ingresaba a su asiento, Neil rápido aprovechó para meterse al asiento trasero. El otro solo tuvo unos segundos para dejar escapar un « _¿Qué demonios?_ » antes de que Neil presionara un cuchillo contra su garganta.

La adrenalina estaba de regreso. Estaba tan excitado que apenas podía contener la risa. Se inclinó contra el otro, acercándose lo suficiente para sentir el cosquilleo del cabello de Coyle en su nariz.

—Oh, esto será tan _divertido_. —Coyle intentó replicar, pero solo logró que Neil presionara el cuchillo un poco más profundo, sacando así un poco de sangre. El bisturí de la anterior noche habría sido un guiño digno de su antigua vida, pero no podría clavarse muy profundo en la piel. Era decepcionante, por decir menos. Un cuchillo de cocina sería mucho más adecuado para esto—. En serio necesitas aprender a respetar a tus compañeros, Matthew. Claire vale más que una estúpida invitación a follar en tu departamento. Jared vale más qué los incorrectos consejos que le estás dando para pasar su residencia. Y Shaun Murphy vale más que una palmadita de espalda.

—¿Meléndez? —jadeó Coyle— ¿Cómo conoces a Murphy? Entró después que fuiste— Neil clavó más profundo la cuchilla, cortando un poco más del médico—. Por favor, no quieres hacer esto.

—Conduce. Te diré cuando parar.

Originalmente había planeado llevar a Coyle a la bahía de Santa Clara, pero seguro el hombre tenía una gran boca. En el camino rogó por un tiempo, negoció, lloró y sollozó. Neil no podía aguantar más. Lo irritaba, lo enojaba. Así que, le ordenó a Coyle salirse de la carretera, en un lugar en medio de la nada. Estaba lejos del hospital, demasiado lejos para que pudiera ir a algún lado caminando, pero Neil vino preparado.

Vestía un impermeable, dos pares de guantes para mantener sus huellas dactilares lejos de cualquier implicación, y dinero para pedir un taxi. Mientras cortaba la garganta de Coyle y veía esparcirse la sangre en el parabrisas, deseó haberlo alargado un poco más. Quizás torturarlo un poco, cortarle su lengua, algo como eso. Pero ya todo estaba hecho, y Coyle había dejado de respirar hace unos minutos.

Neil se quitó todas las ropas que pudieran tener sangre en ellas y se alejó del lugar caminando. Quemó todo menos el cuchillo. Decidió mantenerlo, guardándolos en sus pantalones vaqueros para que nadie lo notara

Sólo le bastó caminar unos cuantos kilómetros para volver a ver la carretera y se las arregló para parar un coche que estaba dispuesto a llevarlo a la ciudad en el qué, una vez allí, tomó un taxi al hospital. Eran casi las dos de la mañana y había luces parpadeantes por doquier. La parte racional de su cerebro sabe que no es lo que cree, pero su parte irracional ganó y a tientas encontró y entró a su carro, acelerando rumbo a su apartamento.

* * *

Cuando perdió su empleo, lo perdió todo. Su bonito apartamento tipo suite, un buen sueldo, la mayor parte de sus amigos y su prometida. No tenía nada, ni a nadie. Nada más que el cuchillo en su mano y la sed de sangre.

Habían pasado dos días desde que terminó con la patética existencia de Coyle que consistía en ir coqueteando tras mujer sin igual y hundirse en pornografía, y hasta ahora nadie había encontrado su cuerpo. Claro, había sido reportado como desaparecido por el hospital, pero nadie había logrado ver su coche hasta el momento. Se preguntó quién sería el que viera su obra. Un oficial de policía lo más probable, ¿o quizás un periodista? O simplemente un pobre transeúnte random que pasaba por el desierto en la carretera. Aunque el hecho que hayan pasado dos días lo estaba empezando a poner un poco nervioso. Quería buscar el cuerpo él mismo y llamar a la policía, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. El hospital ya sospechaba qué era un asesino y, sí hacia eso, no haría más que sellar su destino. Por ello debía esperar, ser paciente.

Era el tercer día cuando estaba viendo la emisión nocturna del canal ‘ _nueve-noticias_ ’ cuando lo vio; Neil rápido se sentó a prestar más atención. Estaban hablando de un cuerpo descubierto a un lado de la carretera. Estaban hablando de una victima de asesinato, una _espantosa_ victima de asesinato. _«¿Quién era? ¿Quién era?»_ prácticamente gritaban por su TV, su mano buscó a tiendas el control para que pudiera subir el volumen.

« _Actualmente se cree que el cuerpo pertenece a un médico llamado Matthew Coyle. Hasta el momento, no se ha declarado ningún sospechoso._

Dejó escapar un suspiro, tembloroso. ¿Cuánto le tomaría a la policía llamarlo a testiguar? Se preguntó. Todo era tan emocionante. Se dejó caer en su cama con los brazos estirados sobre su cabeza. Sabía que podía ir al hospital a cazar más, pero no. Coyle era el blanco perfecto. El personal podría sospechar de él, pero Coyle tenía muchos enemigos. Los policías sospecharan de una gran cantidad de personas, pero sí iba después de frecuentar mucho el lugar donde desapareció, Neil sabía que todos los dedos comenzarían a apuntar hacia su dirección.

Pero ese vagabundo no había sido suficiente. No hubo prisa ni peligro. No hubo ni un articulo en las noticias sobre la vida que había extinguido. Había sido aburrido. Tenía qué averiguar quién sería el siguiente. Quién seria un objetivo de alto impacto que haría su corazón golpetear hasta sus oídos y sus dedos bailar sobre una hoja afilada.

Se quedó dormido, completamente vestido, con las noticias reproduciéndose al fondo.

* * *

No estaba seguro de por qué regresó al hospital la noche siguiente que encontraron el cuerpo de Coyle. Ya había pasado su área de caza; si el último avistamiento de sus futuras victimas fuera St. Buenaventura sería problemático para él. Así que, ¿por qué está en su coche, esperando ver a sus residentes? No, no a sus residentes. Esperaba ver a Shaun Murphy. El que se escapó.

No lo haría esta vez. Esta vez, él ya sabía mejor. Esta vez, cuando el chico baje la guardia, Neil lo destripará en su asiento trasero.

Pero no podía permitir que alguien lo vea. No podía permitir que lo reconozcan, no correría un riesgo innecesario. Por ello, esta vez llevó un Ford Fusion marrón, un vehículo completamente diferente al que usualmente usa al conducir. Jared y Claire hasta ahora no han salido del hospital y se preguntó por qué Murphy ya lo estaba.

Se sintió como un deja vú al decirle a Shaun que suba a su automóvil. Como un deja vu, se resistió un poco antes de levantarse y subirse al asiento de pasajero.

—¿Pasa algo?

El cabello de Shaun se veía grasoso al apoyarse contra su frente y sus ojos parecían inyectados en sangre.

—Estoy muy cansado.

—¿La Residencia te está acabando? —rió. Shaun negó.

—El hospital está corto de personal. —Neil asintió. Sabía la razón—. Es muy estresante.

—Puedo imaginarlo.

Tomo la misma ruta que hizo la vez anterior, con las mismas vueltas equivocadas y estacionando en el mismo callejón. De la guantera entre los asientos sacó su cuchillo y volteó hacia Shaun, esperando ver el miedo en sus ojos azul cerúleo. Pero no lo hizo. Shaun estaba _dormido_ en el asiento del pasajero. Shaun Murphy estaba durmiendo en el asiento del hombre que quería asesinarlo.

Meléndez se quejó, dejó el cuchillo donde lo agarró antes de apoyar su cabeza entre sus manos. No podía hacer esto. No a Shaun. No lo conocía mucho, pero había algo acerca de la forma en que confía en Neil que no podía comprender. No quería matar a Shaun. No. Quería protegerlo. Mantenerlo inocente durante el tiempo que pueda.

Al final llevó a Shaun a su casa, levantándolo entre sus brazos al llegar y metiéndolo en su apartamento. Buscó en la mochila del menor por sus llaves y al encontrarlas, ingresó en su hogar y recostó al hombre en la cama. Todo el mobiliario estaba en el centro de la habitación (¿y eso era un asiento de autobús?) y el resto de la casa parecía bastante soso y con poca personalidad. Eso hasta que encontró una fotografía, una de dos niños.

Uno debe ser Shaun. El otro no podía decirlo con precisión, pero suponía que era su hermano.

Neil checó una vez más a Shaun antes de irse, presionando su oreja contra el pecho del hombre. Todavía respiraba. Una sensación de alivio lo embargó. ¿Por qué Shaun había dejado de respirar? No lo sabía, pero lo había asustado. Se aseguró de cerrar la puerta antes de irse (revisando antes todas las puertas y ventanas para verificar que estuvieran bien cerradas), y le dejó una nota a Shaun, haciéndole saber qué se quedó dormido en su coche.

* * *

Durante las siguientes cuatro semanas, el numero de victimas de Neil subió a cinco. Un vagabundo, el Dr. Matt Coyle, la fiscal de distrito Amanda Kirkland, una ama de casa llamada Marta y un empleado de limpieza llamado George. También ha pasado esas cuatro semanas vigilando el complejo de apartamentos de Shaun. Lo vigila, diciéndose a si mismo que está manteniendo a Shaun seguro.

De vez en cuando lleva a Shaun a casa, reprendiéndolo por tomar algo tan peligroso como el autobús público.

«¿ _Sabes cuántos idiotas rondan esas cosas? ¿Y las enfermedades que puedes contraer?_ »

Hay momentos en los que piensa matar a Shaun. Se autoconvence de seguir con la idea, pero cuando más pensaba en ello, más pensaba en cuán destrozado estaría sin Shaun. Un hombre que apenas conoce.

Una noche, decide avanzar un poco más las cosas. Shaun cada vez se involucraba un poco más en una pequeña platica.

—¿De dónde eres, Shaun?

—Casper, Wyoming.

—Igual que Glassman. ¿Te gusta estar en San José? —Shaun encogió sus hombros—. Me siento de la misma forma. Solo hay un montón de escoria caminando por sus calles —Neil se entera que el nuevo encargado de Shaun es una mujer de nombre Janet Joreau. Ella les dice que la llamen JJ y Neil creyó que podría agradarle sí alguna vez tuviera la oportunidad de conocerla. También se enteró de que Shaun nunca le dijo a Glassman sobre él. El mencionado había dejado en claro su desdén hacia Neil desde el principio.

—Pero me gustas. Eres muy bueno conmigo.

Neil sonrió. Él era muy bueno con Shaun. Shaun era su único. El único que no eliminaría.

Deja a Shaun alrededor de la medianoche, habiendo tomado una ruta un poco más larga de lo usual. Lo acompaño hasta la puerta de su edificio, mirando constantemente por encima de su hombro mientras caminaban. El residente parecía no notar su paranoia.

—Duerme un poco. Y no dejes que el hospital te sobrecargue de trabajo.

—Me gusta trabajar en el hospital.

—Lo sé. Pero no dejes que te sobre exploten, Shaun. Hablo en serio. —Hace lo mejor que puede para sonar serio, amenazante. Pero no puede, no a Shaun, no a él.

Neil lo dejó unos minutos más tarde; sin embargo, permaneció sentado frente al apartamento de Shaun hasta las dos de la mañana.

Tres semanas mas tarde, la policía aparece en su puerta.

* * *

Le explican que solo están haciendo unas preguntas de rutina. El hospital lo había señalado a él como el principal sospechoso por el asesinato de Coyle. Está de acuerdo con ir a declarar, haciendo todo lo posible por actuar ofendido y completamente sorprendido por las acusaciones. Les dice que ni siquiera sabía que Coyle murió, no era un gran fan de las noticias.

—Fuiste despedido hace unos meses —uno de los detectives comentó, poniendo una carpeta amarilla sobre la mesa plateada, Neil pronto la alcanzó y la abrió. Dentro, tenia una lista de todos los pacientes que había ‘perdido’ en la mesa de operaciones—. Oficialmente se dice que fuiste despedido por conducta inapropiada. Pero hablamos con el director del hospital, el Dr. Glassman, y nos dio un poco de información. —El detective se inclinó y retiró la primera hoja. Debajo había una foto del cadáver de Coyle.

Neil se apresuró a voltear su mirada, fingiendo marearse. El oficial cerró la carpeta.

—Tienes un estómago débil para ser cirujano.

—Los cirujanos no tenemos que mirar a los muertos—gruñó, colocando su mano sobre la carpeta y alejándola de él—. ¿Cuál es el punto de tenerme aquí? Yo no lo hice.

—¿Te llevabas bien con el Dr. Coyle?

Neil gimió, rodando sus ojos.

—Nadie se llevaba bien con él. Era un cerdo.

El detective sonrió, como si no fuera la primera vez que escucha eso. Lo que era probable si ha estado preguntando por Matt Coyle. Volvió a abrir la carpeta, retirando la foto del cadáver dejando ver la foto del cuello roto y la camisa empapada en sangre y luego parando en otra donde aparece una tela quemada. Neil se lamió los labios. A juzgar por las fotos, podía decir que no quedaba nada. No había evidencia. No quedaba nada que lo implicara.

—¿Qué es eso?

El detective suspiró.

—Nada— se colocó de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¿Con esto quiere decir que ya me puedo ir a casa?

Un movimiento de la cabeza fue su respuesta.

—No, vamos a mantenerte aquí tanto tiempo como podamos.

—¿Necesito un abogado? —hace todo lo posible para sonar aterrado, como si estuviera realmente preocupado que lo culpen.

El detective rió.

—¿Lo necesitas?

* * *

Ellos lo mantienen allí treinta y seis horas.

No tenia dinero para cuando lo dejaron ir así que le ofrecieron llevarlo a casa en una patrulla. Acepta la oferta.

Neil le pregunta al policía que lo lleva a casa sí debe estar preocupado.

—Bueno, sí lo hiciste, sí —El policía repetidamente golpea sus dedos contra el volante—; pero si no, solo tienes que estar preparado para ser asechado por la policía hasta que encuentren quien lo hizo.

Neil pensó, una vez en la comodidad de su apartamento, que nunca podrían averiguar quién lo hizo. Se preguntó si se darían por vencidos. Se preguntó si lo acosarían hasta que esté tan estresado para cometer un desliz. Se comprometió a no cazar durante unas pocas semanas. Se aseguraría que todo este lo suficientemente calmado antes de tomar a su próxima víctima.

Va a casa de Shaun esa noche, mirando al coche aparcado al otro lado de la calle de Neil. Sabía quiénes eran, sabía qué estaban haciendo, pero no podía reconocerlos por más de unos pocos segundos.

Shaun estaba dormido cuando ingresó a su apartamento a través de la puerta de su patio trasero. Silencioso como un ratón, abrió el refrigerador del otro hombre y tomó la última manzana verde. La masticó mientras observaba a Shaun dormir unas pocas horas. Después de evaluar adecuadamente que Shaun no estaba en peligro, que estaba solo y no había _nadie más que él_ en el lugar, se fue.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de traductor:
> 
> ‘The Good Doctor’ es una serie preciosa, tanto la versión original (coreana) y la estadounidense. Shaun es el pequeño rollo de canela que necesita ser protegido y amado a toda costa. ¡Serie recomendada a mil! [Por cierto, ¿ya la vieron? ¿Qué les pareció?]
> 
> Y, como bien pueden ver, tengo otra shipp para amar. <3 Este proyecto es por demás interesante porque me gusta este AU como no tienen idea.  
> En fin, ¿qué les pareció hasta ahora la historia? Cómo siempre, sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y me motivan a continuar trayéndoles este tipo de trabajos. <3
> 
> Nos leemos,  
> Alyssa S.


End file.
